The 1994 Gordon Research Conference on Prolactin will provide a forum for presentation and thorough critical discussion of the most recent developments in the study of prolactin (PRL) and other hormones of the PRL-growth hormone family. Invited lectures will cover topics including regulation of PRL gene expression, PRL and GH receptors, local synthesis and actions of PRL in the brain, novel effects of PRL and mechanisms of PRL action, placental lactogens, conditions of PRL excess and PRL deficiency, use of site directed in vitro mutagenesis to identify functional domains of PRL and GH molecules, and novel findings on regulation of PRL release. Data obtained in different species ranging from non-mammalian vertebrates to the human will be presented. In addition, all participants will have an opportunity to present their recent findings in poster sessions. In this application, we are requesting funds for partial coverage of travel and living expenses for 10 graduate students or postdoctoral fellows wishing to attend the Conference and present a poster. We are also requesting funds for covering the expenses of 4 invited speakers.